ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raptoktravel
Re:Offering to make an Archetype Sure I'm open for a new type of archetype what do you have in mind Shanoske 05:44, December 21, 2010 (UTC)Shanoske Dragix I like that idea it's sounds like rebirth recycle archetype I like the name, but since their Winged Beast they should sound like winged beat name unless they will work with dragons like the dragunity if it not I totally dig that name okay so more advance verison of my phoenix archetype, but more easier to use correct?Shanoske 06:15, December 21, 2010 (UTC)Shanoske Winged-Beast Opposite Okay I understand the Winged-Beast will be the primary of the Dragix Archetype and they won't be equip okay here's 2 cards that maybe can work one called Dragix Roc it's a Winged-Beast when it's summoned you can add a Dragix card from your graveyard and add it to the deck shuffle and draw 1 card from your deck and another one will be a counter trap Dragix Counter Shield it'll negate the activation of the Spell or Trap and select a Dragix card and add it to your hand how bout those 2 Cool Ok cool I think I can make some more in seconds Shanoske 06:56, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Shanoske Okay Sub Archetype Okay I understand Dragix Knight will be Fusion Monsters and the Emperoers are ugraded verison of the regular Dragixs cards correct Shanoske 19:16, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Shanoske U need pics U saying u need pics for the cards wat kind would go with them i can try to draw some it'll take some time though Shanoske 14:53, December 22, 2010 (UTC)Shanoske Sketch Image I drew a sketch image of your character it's just a sketch of Sakaturou Deviplis I just wanted to see what you think here the the link File:Img049.jpg Shanoske 08:03, December 23, 2010 (UTC)Shanoske New Dragix Cards There's a few news I made a card called Knight of Dragix that card will be use for some of the Fusions and Synchros that requires him to summon them other then that I'm still thinking of others idea I was thinking of a new summon techique something like Extract just a new way to summon a monster. Shanoske 07:29, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Shanoske Differnet Changes I changed the title to Dragix Archetype to just Dragix so it's eaiser for people to locate and in the card's title I also created a Template with all of the Dragix cards.Shanoske 10:02, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Shanoske Sure Thing Sure, but Skyler is a villian is your character a villian as well? Shanoske 04:21, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Shanoske Special Well he makes his appearence in my Special who u want Sakaturou to help him destroy other dimensionsShanoske 05:36, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Shanoske Burst Ok u know my new monsters I created called Burst Monsters well my character Skyler will be using them, but the thing is my story it's a forbidden summon that Peagsus tried to hide, but Skyler discover the secert chamber where he learns that the Burst Monsters are all split between differnet dimensions, by removing the certain types of Burst Monster from the dimensions he can obtain the ultimate power an re image the multiverses into one or what his sick mind can do and this all to defeat his childhood rivial Shanoske 05:46, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Shanoske Intro Ok, but I need to introduce Sakaturou in Generation Duelist! then I'll make him a Main character in the specialShanoske 07:13, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Shanoske That'll be Great That'll be Great I have another, but she 's kinda lazy so mainly I'm stuck doing most of this stuff by myself, but to understand here's a link to Generation Duelist! here This'll catch up to to speed on understanding what me and her did.Shanoske 07:37, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Shanoske U can't find the site? Wat you can't find the Site if so type this in www.shanoske.wetpaint.com Shanoske 07:47, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Shanoske Ok Ok the stories are on through the link where its said Generation Duelist then there's a sentence they said The updates can be founded on FanFiction.net along with my other stories and the main one Generation Duelist!. found wat What u findShanoske 19:18, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Pat Pat ass base off of Chumley ass since I didn't like him I made a female verison of her she's not suppose to be like lol Shanoske 19:39, January 6, 2011 (UTC)